Dark Passions
by IncubusRhapsodos
Summary: Short XemSai oneshot. Yaoi and explicit lemon.


A/N: Short one shot of Xemnas and Saix. All there is to say. There is yaoi and there will be big fat lemon. Rated M for explicit scenes.

Xemnas sighed. His desk was piled in research papers and reports, mountains of paperwork just threatening to drown him. Saix's absence didn't help his mood much, as the Diviner had been busy with a handful of missions he'd decided to take on after a few members had gotten sick. He was so dependable, so loyal. But sometimes his loyalty got in the way of their relationship.

Another exasperated sigh escaped Xemnas' tanned, plump lips before he picked up a pen to start on the mountains of paperwork that beseeched his mahogany desk. A hand rested on his cheek as his mind wandered endlessly. Saix's face appeared in his mind's eye, and he studied the Diviner's beautiful, delicate features and gorgeous amber eyes.

His azure hair fell over one shoulder as a gentle smile spread over his pale, plump lips. He could imagine running a hand over his delicate cerulean eyebrows and his scar, which he thought was...oddly sexy.

A gentle knock at his marble door and he looked up. "Come in," he murmured tiredly. The door opened and a lithe, slender form sauntered into the threshold. Xemnas straightened up as his eyes fell upon the Diviner's gorgeous face. Damn, that man was uncanny. A gentle smile spread across Xemnas' lips. "Hello, Saix."

"Hello, my lord." Saix whispered, returning Xemnas' smile. "It's been so long. I haven't seen you in a week." Saix purred.

"Are you tired?" Xemnas asked, putting the pen back down on the rich, dark red wood.

"No, I'm not. But you seem like you need some help." Saix replied, eyeing the stack of papers. Xemnas grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I got a little behind."

"A _little?_" Saix chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe a lot," Saix chuckled again, and Xemnas smiled. Saix's laugh was light and bell-like, a sound that traveled around the earlobe and deep into the recesses of Xemnas' mind where it clouded his thought processes with a deep fog.

Xemnas watched intently as Saix made his way over to the bed, where he took a seat. It was then that he noticed that Saix's coat was unzipped some, showing off his pale milky chest, the moonlight throwing shadows over the toned muscles. He delicately crossed his legs, giving a content sigh. "It's so good to be back," Saix sighed, stretching languidly. Xemnas' eyes were trained on Saix's taut chest, and try as he might, he just couldn't look away. His eyes traveled over Saix's slightly erect, pink nipples and he licked his lips, his eyes focusing back on Saix's face.

He had an odd look in his eyes now, the amber eyes glistening with a dark and passionate flame that Xemnas had never seen before. His catlike eyes remained half-lidded like a lazy serpent's, gazing deeply into Xemnas' dark topaz eyes.

"I've been so lonely lately..." Saix purred silkily. He stood up and strode slowly and airily to the front of Xemnas' desk, where his delicate clawed hands traced his own neck seductively. This display was already having an effect on Xemnas' body, and he swallowed. "Saix...what on earth has gotten into you?"

Saix looked over his shoulder, flashing Xemnas a sexy smile before unzipping his coat a little more, letting the black leather slip farther down his shoulders. Xemnas' eyes widened a little as more of Saix's flawless, milky white skin was exposed to the pure light of the moon.

He was....beautiful beyond words. His erect, pink nipples clearly showed what was on the Diviner's mind. "I'm a little hot....if you know what I mean..." With those words, Saix let the trench slowly fall down farther, exposing a tight, hot ass. Xemnas hadn't even noticed that Saix hadn't been wearing anything under the trench when he came in. Xemnas' eyes wandered hungrily over Saix's taut ass, wishing he could reach out and touch him, run a palm over the tight curve and squeeze with his fingertips, before bringing the same hand down hard on his tight ass.

"Do you like it?" Saix hissed seductively, running his hand slowly over his own toned abs. Xemnas merely swallowed hard and nodded dumbly, watching as the Diviner sauntered closer, the only thing holding his trench above his privates was his clawed hand.

Xemnas' mouth dropped open and he stuttered stupidly as the rest of the Diviner's gorgeous body was exposed, the trench on the ground in an untidy heap. He wanted to run his bronze hands over Saix's manhood, stimulating the smooth, hard flesh expertly listening to Saix's melodic moans and the scream as he climaxed.....

"Keep doing sexy shit like that and I'm gonna cum in my pants," Xemnas sighed.

"Mmh...I wouldn't like it if you came in your pants...I want you to cum into me...hard..."

Xemnas growled, his pants growing unbearably tight. Saix grinned, lying back on Xemnas' silken sheets. He spread his toned legs, running a hand up the inside of each of his soft inner thighs. "Mmm...Don't you want this...my master?" Xemnas watched his hands travel to his nuts, where he pressed up on them.

Saix's body arched, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Oooh...ah...this feels so good...it would feel even better if you'd touch me here..." He writhed atop Xemnas' sheets, gasping loudly. Xemnas stood up finally, unzipping his robe, letting it fall to the ground. "Xemnas...I want it hard...fast...ruthless..." Saix gasped. Xemnas drew closer, his tanned, muscular chest glistening slightly in the moonlight.

His pants were quickly discarded as he lay down atop Saix, pressing his body to the Diviner's. Saix gasped and wrapped his arms around Xemnas' neck. Delicate clawed hands stroked Xemnas' broad, muscular shoulders, gently raking his soft skin with his nails. Xemnas' hands ran down Saix's sides, his lips and teeth at his neck. Saix moaned loudly, his slender, toned legs wrapping themselves around Xemnas' tapering waist. Xemnas' tongue lapped hard at Saix's erect nipple, making the soft flesh become hard and red.

"Mmmh…I missed you, Xemmy…" Saix moaned, nibbling at Xemnas' earlobe. Xemnas ran his nose slowly along Saix's collarbone before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. "As I've missed you…my Diviner." Xemnas positioned himself to penetrate Saix, but was suddenly resisted. "Wait a minute…" Saix had gasped, pushing Xemnas into a sitting position before climbing onto his lap.

Slender, ivory skinned arms twined themselves around Xemnas' bronze neck, nuzzling him ever so gently. Saix's sweet, honeysuckle scent hit Xemnas full on, and he couldn't stop himself from burying his face in Saix's ivory neck and breathing in that addictive scent. He felt Saix's legs wrapped tightly around his muscular waist, gently squeezing, stalling…

"Goddamnit…" Xemnas sighed, raking sharp nails across Saix's skin. "You're such a damn tease…"

"But you like it…" Saix hissed back, biting at Xemnas' neck. "Don't you..?" His hot breath played on Xemnas' neck, eliciting a low moan from the bronze skinned one. Xemnas' lips were captured by Saix's soft pink ones, their tongues dancing briefly before Saix moaned into his mouth, leaning his head back.

"Mmmh…I'm ready…please…" At those words, Xemnas practically threw him against the bed, quickly positioning himself. Saix yelped and struggled futilely against the larger man; but it wasn't as if he wanted to escape, he just wanted to struggle, to have that feeling of helplessness, just this once. To be honest, being pinned beneath his dark-skinned lover, restrained, turned him on like crazy.

"In," he gasped, crying out in momentary pain as he was harshly penetrated. His spine arched against the warm, hard intrusion, and a gasp escaped his lips once more. Xemnas' teeth came down on his neck, biting down harshly. Saix felt his erection jump; he loved it when Xemnas got this rough. He felt one of Xemnas' large hands work its way behind his head, yanking roughly on his azure hair as he buried himself inside Saix. Saix let out a guttural scream, his sharp nails digging into Xemnas' shoulders.

He heard Xemnas growl in his ear, felt his breath dancing fiercely over the sensitive surface. Xemnas pushed into him one last time before thrusting hard and fast, slamming into the smaller man. Saix responded with a series of pleasured screams and moans. Xemnas plundered Saix's mouth viciously, lifting Saix's hips before going in deeper.

"Aaah! Harder! Please!"

"You'll have to do better than that."

"Xemnas! Masteerr! Pleease…!"

Xemnas complied, slamming almost ruthlessly into the smaller Diviner. Saix arched again, this time into the intimate contact, against Xemnas' ruthless thrusts. Saix thrashed violently, feeling Xemnas abuse that one sensitive spot inside him over and over, pushing him closer to the edge…

His eyes rolled back as Xemnas grasped his member, pumping him hard and fast in rhythm to his thrusts. Moans and screams of pleasure reverberated throughout the stark room, the air around them hot and sticky as they reached orgasm. Saix always loved it when they came together, that feeling of being connected with each other to every instance.  
Saix's body arched against Xemnas', growing closer to orgasm with his every thrust. _God…_ Saix's mind raced, _I'm…I'm not going to last much longer—_  
Saix threw his arms around Xemnas' neck, this torso curling up to bush against Xemnas' as he came hard on Xemnas' chest and stomach, the white flush over dark skin. A loud, guttural scream of intense, satisfied pleasure escaped Saix's lips as the orgasm took full control of him, making him writhe violently beneath Xemnas.  
Xemnas gave a slight moan before coming into the bluenette, burying his face in his neck as a low groan rumbled from deep within his chest. "Mmmmh….aaaaah….Xemnasss…aah…" Saix groaned as the warmth of his lover's seed filled his insides, and he gently squeezed Xemnas' waist with his silky thighs. They lay panting, Xemnas' face buried in the niche between Saix's head and shoulder, exhausted from the rigorous movement.  
"Saix…?" Xemnas finally spoke, propping himself up on his elbows to gaze into the blunette's amber eyes. "Hmm..?" Saix replied, albiet sleepily.  
"Was it good for you?"  
"Mmh…yes…it was fucking mindblowing…" Xemnas smiled gently, stroking the Diviner's face. Saix responded with a gentle smile and a nuzzle, finally touching his lips to Xemnas', sharing a sweet kiss with the dark skinned one. "You're an amazing lover, Xemnas." Saix gasped after they had pulled away.  
"As are you, my sweet Diviner." With those words, Xemnas gently pulled out of him and lay beside him, wrapping one muscular, tanned arm around Saix's chest. "Sweet Diviner…" Xemnas sighed, slowly falling asleep beside his ivory skinned lover.


End file.
